1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat having a table.
2. Description of the Related Art
A type of a vehicle seat having a table is described in German Patent Publication No. 10342409. The vehicle seat includes a seat-cushion, a seat-back and a bracket 280 (refer to FIG. 6). The bracket 280 is attached to a back face of a seat-back. The table includes a table main body 120 and a shaft 160. The table main body 120 is pivotably attached to the bracket 280 by way of a hinge pin 350. The shaft 160 (substantially in U-like shape) is pivotably attached to a lower portion (projected portion substantially in a semicircular shape) of the bracket 280.
A back face 360 of the table main body 120 is provided with a holding portion 320 and two lock members (a first lock member 220 and a second lock member 240). The holding portion 320 is a member for slidably holding a front end of the shaft 160.
The table main body 120 is movable between a containing position (nearly a vertical state) which is faced to the back face of the seat-back and a using position (a horizontal state) by the rotational movement of the shaft 160.
At the using position, the front end of the shaft 160 is arranged at one end side (left end side facing the drawing) of the holding portion 320. The one end of the holding portion 320 is provided with the first lock member 220. The shaft 160 is locked unmovably relative to the first lock member 220.
At the containing position, the front end of the shaft 160 is moved to other end side (right end side facing the drawing) of the holding portion 320. The other end of the holding portion 320 is provided with the second lock member 240. The shaft 160 is locked unmovably relative to the second lock member 240.
However, in this structure, the plurality of lock members are indispensable constitution of the table. Therefore, a number of parts of the table is increased. In addition, plurality lock members are provided at inside of the holding portion. Therefore, the table constitution becomes complicated.